LAS COSAS QUE OLVIDASTE
by Noin WeiB KreuZ Yaoi
Summary: HarryxDraco. ¿Te acuerdas, Harry? Lo felices que éramos esos días, lo divertido que era estar juntos, las peleas que teníamos sin motivo aparente, las noches que nos amamos en silencio. La soledad al perder lo que más quieres en el mundo, .¿te acuerdas?


**LAS COSAS QUE OLVIDASTE...**** Y QUIZAS NUNCA RECORDARAS**

**DISCLAIMER:** Que aburrido es colocar esto, todos sabemos que nada me pertenece, que Harry Potter es de la rubia inglesa aquella. Por cierto, las palabras que uso para comenzar el fic no son mias, las tome prestadas de un fic yaoi de Naruto, la autora es Zahia y a pesar de que me comunique con ella para pedirle permiso aun no recibo respuesta. En dado caso que ella diga que no, las quitare del fic. Ahora si a leer...

**BETA:** **_J.A.L.M (Dark Devil/Dark Guy) _**Gracias una vez mas por tu apoyo y colaboracion.

**DEDICADO A:** Mi querido, amado, idolatrado XD Javi-kun, mas conocido como Sorata, mi dulce hermanito.

.-.

**_"¿Te acuerdas, Harry?_**

**_Lo felices que éramos esos días,_**

**_lo divertido que era estar juntos,_**

**_las peleas que teníamos sin motivo aparente,_**

**_las noches que nos amamos en silencio._**

**_La soledad al perder lo que más quieres en el mundo,_**

**_¿Te acuerdas ahora, Harry?..."_**

_.-._

Despertar, odio despertar... lo odio porque tú no estas a mi lado. Debería de estar acostumbrado a tu ausencia, pero no puedo.

Aún rememoro el primer día que desperté sin ti, pero en ese entonces la esperanza de que te recuperaras y regresaras pronto a casa y a nosotros era a lo único que me aferraba.

Finalmente pasaron los días y los meses y no regresaste y la esperanza lentamente murió, aún agoniza...

Harry, mi Harry. Estamos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Te veo, te sonrío, te llamó en silencio y te beso sin realmente besarte.

¿Qué paso contigo? .¿Qué paso con nosotros? .¿En qué momento me quede dormido para vivir esta pesadilla de la que nunca despierto? .¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que esperar, Harry?

-¿Draco? -la suave voz susurrando a mi espalda me provoca un respingo. Lentamente me doy vuelta y clavo mis irises grises en los irises castaños -Deja de martirizarte, por hoy. Regresa al mundo mágico a esperar, quizás hoy o mañana sea el día que...

-¿A esperar? -preguntó irritado -¿a esperar qué? .¿A esperar por cuánto tiempo? .¡No tengo toda la maldita vida para esperar a que Harry me recuerde, los recuerde a todos y a todo!

-Dumbledore y Madame Pomfrey dijeron que...

-¡Se lo que dijeron, maldita sea! -y mi voz se quiebra e inesperadamente los brazos de aquella castaña me rodean y reconfortan.

Mientras me refugio en el comprensivo abrazo de Hermione Granger recuerdo el instante en que todo esto empezó, en que salte del cielo para caer en el infierno y observar desde allí, de manera frustrante como la felicidad se escapaba de mi, se elevaba a aquel paraíso sin mi.

Mi relación con Harry comenzó a principios de nuestro séptimo año en Hogwarts. Sorprendimos a todo el mundo y nos sorprendimos a nosotros mismos al empezar una relación más allá del rencor. Habíamos retorcido nuestros destinos de tal manera que al final no parecía siquiera existir. Y entonces comprendí que es cierto que llega a vivirse años enteros junto a un ser humano sin verlo. Pero por suerte, llega un momento en la vida que uno levanta la mirada y lo ve. Y entonces, todo se aclara y casi sin querer, dos destinos se alteran, se mezclan y se funden. Y logras descubrir que la felicidad esta en donde menos la buscas.

Pero la sombra de Voldemort aún pesaba sobre Hogwarts, sobre nosotros, sobre Harry.

Y lo inevitable sucedió en vísperas de navidad, una semana antes de que los alumnos marcharan a casa para estar con sus familias.

Harry y yo teníamos planeado pasarla juntos en Hogwarts, amándonos en todos los rincones, riendo y cantando como si la vida fuera perfecta. Como la calma que precede a la tormenta.

Y así fue, la calma, la tranquilidad se rompió y Hogwarts fue invadida desde dentro por mortífagos que fueron ayudados por los Slytherins. Me maldije una y otra vez por no haber previsto algo así, por no haber investigado con más cuidado a los de mi propia casa...

.-.

Regreso momentáneamente al presente para hundir mi cara en el firme pecho femenino que me da cobijo y mientras me muerdo los labios para no gritar de ira, me digo que quizás este era el precio que debía pagar por mi negligencia, pero no puedo evitar sentir que es un precio demasiado alto, demasiado...

Gimo y me remuevo suavemente en los brazos casi maternales que me retienen, arrullándome como a un cachorro herido que además de eso a perdido a su madre en manos de un cazador. El calor lentamente me reconforta y continúo con mis recuerdos...

.-.

La ventaja fue toda de Voldemort, no sólo porque logro penetrar los muros y los hechizos protectores de Hogwarts, sino que nos sorprendió en un momento en que estábamos vulnerables. Lejos estábamos de sospechar que aquel sería el momento elegido por el Dark Lord para terminar con lo que había empezado diecisiete años antes, justo cuando Harry era un bebé.

El pánico que se respiraba fue el aliado de la oscuridad, que nos llevaba clara ventaja. Muchos cayeron sin vida al instante, estudiantes, profesores. Los más débiles murieron primero, con los ojos abiertos, dilatados de terror al ser alcanzados por el Avada.

De alguna manera logramos igualar los resultados, igualar la batalla. Dumbledore, Severus, Remus y McGonagall eran sin lugar a dudas los más aventajados luchadores. Los Weasley y Granger también estaban allí junto a otro grupo de alumnos poderosos que demostraron ser valiosos aliados. Y Harry... Harry trataba de mantenerse a la altura de Voldemort. Lanzando y esquivando hechizos mientras yo sufría de agonía y pánico por lo que podría resultar de todo aquello.

De todos los presentes, yo era el más débil porque mi magia se había reducido a la mitad. Así que en medio de la batalla todos se detenían a protegerme, a la vez que se protegían a si mismos de los ataques mortífagos. La impotencia que sentía me estaba llevando a la locura, a la desesperación, al terror, a la furia de sentirme inútil, incapaz de proteger a Harry.

De la nada, un hechizo me toco levemente. Fue suficiente para hacerme caer y quejarme de dolor. Hermione corrió para auxiliarme, estaba claramente preocupada por mi, por nosotros...

De la lejanía, la voz de Harry llego a mí, estremeciéndome. Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo, para demostrarle que estábamos bien, que el hechizo no nos había perjudicado, apenas lastimado.

El también me sonrío y miró a Hermione para darle instrucciones con la mirada, ella apenas asintió y entonces, fue entonces que el pánico corrió por mis venas y casi me asfixio. A espalda de Harry, Voldemort se ponía de pie y apuntaba contra él su varita.

Grité y Hermione y yo reaccionamos rápidamente lanzando un hechizo. Fue tiempo suficiente para que Harry se diera vuelta y enfrentara a Voldemort una vez más. Aquel duelo no duro mucho, Harry lanzó el Avada que acabaría para siempre con el señor de la oscuridad y con toda aquella era del terror.

Y justo antes de que la muerte arrastrara a Voldemort, éste se las arreglo para lanzar un hechizo a Harry, un extraño hechizo que hizo que él cayera al mismo tiempo que él y que no despertara en mucho tiempo.

Justo cuando Harry y su Némesis aterrizaban sin ceremonias en el frío suelo, la orden del fénix y al parecer todos los aurores de Inglaterra irrumpieron en el lugar conteniendo de manera eficiente la rebelión y el ataque mortífago.

Por fin la pesadilla terminaba, pero para mí apenas empezaba.

De inmediato Harry fue llevado con Madame Pomfrey quien cuido de él de manera fiel y dedicada.

Harry estuvo cuatro meses en estado de coma, cuatro meses en los que el mundo mágico vivió en el limbo sin saber si su héroe y salvador despertaría o tardaría otros cuatro meses más en abrir los ojos.

Dumbledore trató de penetrar la mente de Harry para intentar despertarlo, pero el viejo mago regresaba con expresión derrotada y ciertamente cansado.

Yo permanecí a su lado de noche y día, hasta que el agotamiento físico y emocional hizo mella en mí, en él, en nosotros y fui obligado a reposar para no perder a otro ser querido, muy querido.

Y así como cayó dormido, así despertó. De manera inesperada, cuando menos lo creímos posible. Madame Pomfrey se puso como loca de la dicha, Dumbledore sonrió como no lo había vuelto hacer desde que Harry cayera en coma. Y yo, yo no podía mas que agradecerle a Merlín por el favor que me hacia de regresarlo una vez mas a mí, a nosotros.

Todos rodeamos su cama, yo tomé su mano sonriendo, sintiendo que la paz y la felicidad volvía a mi. En medio de la felicidad le hablamos al mismo tiempo, pero callamos y acordamos que era mejor que primero le hablara Dumbledore.

En aquellos ojos verdes se dibujo la confusión y luego el terror. Harry gritó, se revolvió, soltó mi mano y se hundió todo lo que pudo en la cama.

Pregunto con voz temblorosa quienes éramos, dónde estaba, dónde estaba su tía Petunia. Remus fue el que esta vez tomó su mano para tranquilizarlo. Funcionó. Se relajo contra esa mano cálida y esa voz que lo consolaba y le regalaba comprensión. Con suavidad, aquella tan característica en él, le preguntó su nombre, y la respuesta de Harry fue acertada. Sabía que se llamaba Harry Potter. La segunda pregunta fue acerca de su edad. Esta vez fue errónea. Según Harry, él tenía 11 años.

Asustado pidió que llamáramos a sus tíos. Él, había olvidado su vida en el mundo mágico, había olvidado lo grande que era su nombre, a sus amigos, a mí, a él, a nosotros.

El extraño y desconocido hechizo que Voldemort le había lanzando no había acabado con su vida física, pero si con su vida emocional. Para Harry no existíamos, no éramos más que seres anónimos que le causaban estrés y nervios.

Seis años borrados de su mente y de su corazón, todo de un plumazo. Seis años... quizás no son mucho, pero para mí y para él representan toda una vida.

Despertar para Harry en el mundo mágico fue un shock. Objetos que volaban, personas que desaparecían y aparecían, rostros en chimeneas, libros que se leían solos y un chico rubio que pretendía que lo recordara, provocaron en él una crisis. Se creyó loco y Madame Pomfrey advirtió que realmente se volvería loco si no le regresábamos al lugar donde se sentía seguro. El mundo muggle.

Yo hice todo lo posible para que no nos separaran, luche por Harry, por mí, por él, por nosotros. Le pedí, Le supliqué, Le ordené que me recordara, que nos recordara. Pero sólo logre que me tuviera miedo, que no soportara verme.

Maldito Voldemort, maldito y mil veces maldito. Ahora comprendo que hay cosas mucho peores que nos separan de nuestros seres queridos, cosas mucho peores que la muerte.

Finalmente nos cansamos de verlo sufrir, de gritar por algo de cordura, de llamar una y otra vez a sus tíos y primo. En sus delirios suplicaba por perdón, pedía disculpas por no obedecer las absurdas órdenes de su tía, o por rehusarse a ser el juguete de su primo. Y rogaba regresar a ellos para ser un niño mejor y soportar con tolerancia los arranques de su desgraciada familia muggle a la que si recordaba.

¿Por qué, Harry? .¿Por qué a ellos si y a nosotros no?

Se acordó que lo regresaría al mundo muggle, por su bien, por mi bien, por el bien de todos. Y Dumbledore aplico en él el Obliviate que lo libro de los pocos recuerdos del mundo mágico que recolecto en su mente al despertar del coma.

Remus y Severus fueron los encargados de regresarlo a su mundo, en ese entonces yo permanecía en una de las camas de hospital recuperándome de la agonía, del dolor que me provocaba todo ese maldito incidente. Luchando por no caer en la locura de su ausencia, luchando por seguir adelante, sino por Harry y por mí, al menos por "él".

Increíblemente un día antes su "querida familia" había muerto en un accidente de transito y todo esto fue aprovechado por mi padrino y Remus para crear nuevos recuerdos en los médicos que se encargaron de los mutilados cuerpos. La mente de muchas personas fue modificada. La familia Dursley había fallecido cuando regresaban a casa después de unas cortas vacaciones en Escocia, afortunadamente hubo un sobreviviente de aquel accidente. Harry Potter, sobrino de Petunia Dursley, quien también viajaba con ellos logró salvarse, sufriendo heridas menores, pero lamentablemente había perdido la memoria.

Lo trataron muchos médicos, pero ninguno pudo ayudarle. Sin embargo, Harry pudo continuar con su vida a pesar de la gran nube de olvido que cubría su vida desde los once hasta los diecisiete años.

Ha hecho nuevos recuerdos, una nueva vida, lejos del mundo mágico al que verdaderamente pertenece.

.-.

Superando al dolor de mis recuerdos, me desprendo de la calidez corporal de Hermione y te miro nuevamente, desde lejos. Escondido tras un gran árbol cerca a tu casa en Privet Drive.

-Draco, debes tener paciencia. Ya te dije que debes esperar.

-¿Paciencia? Por Merlín, Hermione -no puedo evitar mirarla con odio -¿Esperar? .¡Pero si ya espere seis años! .¿Cuántos más debo esperar para que Harry recuerde todo? .¿Seis años más? .¡No soy eterno, no puedo esperarlo toda una vida aunque quisiera!

Los medimagos y medibrujas, entre ellas Madam Pomfrey me dijeron que no había forma de hacer que Harry recuperara sus recuerdos, no había hechizo o poción que le regresara aquello que había perdido. El único que podía hacerlo era el mismo Harry, aquellas valiosas reminiscencias solo regresarían el día que él las dejara regresar, pero eso, eso parecía casi imposible, terriblemente lejano. Pues ya habían pasado seis largos y dolorosos años y Harry no parece dispuesto a recordar aquello que ha olvidado. No parece capaz de querer luchar contra el maldito hechizo de Voldemort.

-Yo sigo haciendo todo lo posible por hacerlo recordar, Draco -me confirma la castaña colocando una de sus manos en mi hombro -¿Podrías tener un poco más de fe en mí?

Yo la miro escéptico. Ya no se si tenerle fe o no. Realmente ella parecía esforzarse mucho. Inclusive se había graduado como médica en el mundo muggle, y todo para ayudar a Harry. Con astucia y paciencia había logrado que el gremio médico le asignara a Harry como paciente y con su típica naturaleza amigable se había hecho muy amiga de él. Tan amiga, como lo era en Hogwarts. A pesar de que no había hechizo ni poción capaz de hacer regresar la memoria de Harry, aquella castaña estaba luchando por entrar de alguna manera, rompiendo la fuerte barrera mágica impuesta por Voldemort para proteger su cruel hechizo, y desempolvar las valiosas memorias escondidas en algún lugar del complejo cerebro de Harry.

Ella usa magia, sin que Harry se percate siquiera. Hermione no parece darse por vencida, pero a veces no puedo evitar notar que ella se resigna un poco cada día.

Se que llegará el momento en que ella finalmente se de por vencida y entonces todo quedará como siempre, en manos de Harry y el momento en que él decida dejar que todo regrese.

Aprieto mis labios para no gritar en el momento en que una voluptuosa vecina se acerca a la verja que separa sus casas y le sonríe coqueta. Quiero llorar, pero después de seis años de hacerlo, ya no me quedan lágrimas. Quiero llamarlo, hacerle notar mi presencia, pero mi voz se queda quieta en mi garganta.

Desde que te fuiste, desde que nos dejaste deje de vivir, Harry. Apenas si existo, alimentándome de risas lejanas, de retazos de recuerdos de cuando estábamos juntos y nos creíamos libres de todo mal.

Trato de mantener atrapada la esperanza, para no dejarla escapar del todo, y así creer que llegará el momento en que regresaras a mí, que despertaré una vez mas a tu lado y que todo este infierno y esta pesadilla terminaran de una vez por todas para siempre.

Pero siento que tu no volverás. Tú no quieres volver.

Tu memoria se ha perdido junto a mi felicidad. Se han ido de la mano lejos de mí, lejos de ti. Dejando un hondo dolor que lentamente se transforma en vacío, un gran vacío.

Tengo miedo Harry, miedo de que no regreses nunca y que yo también termine perdiendo mi memoria, que la locura logre abrazarme y para protegerme del dolor me haga olvidarte, de la misma manera en que tú me olvidaste a mí. De que de un momento a otro tu nombre deje de salir de mis labios, que mis ojos dejen de ansiar verte, que mi corazón deje de desear que me recuerdes.

De que no quede en mi nada de ti, así como ya no queda nada de mí en ti.

Me olvidaste, nos olvidaste y ni siquiera recuerdas que olvidaste. Y te odio y me odio, me odio por culparte de todo, cuando no tienes la culpa de nada. Pero en parte si siento que tienes una pequeña parte de la culpa porque no quieres recordarnos, porque te niegas a dejar que tus recuerdos fluyan. Porque pareces feliz con éste olvido. Y yo sufro viéndote cada semana, escondido detrás de este árbol.

-Ella se mudo el viernes -me dice Hermione tratando de tranquilizarme -Y esta felizmente casada. Harry no esta preparado para tener una relación con nadie. Sólo está siendo amable con aquella mujer.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que él no esta preparado para tener una relación? -le preguntó sin dejar de mirar como Harry le sonríe a su vecina.

-Porque él mismo me lo dijo. No hace mucho le pregunte si ya por fin se había enamorado de alguien o tenía algún amante secreto.

-¿Y qué te contesto? -le preguntó mirándola por fin.

-Que no estaba enamorado de nadie, que extrañamente sentía que su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más y eso le impedía fijarse en otra persona y eso incluía no tener amantes -ella sonríe de manera conciliatoria -Harry no parece haberte olvidado del todo. Llegará el momento en que lograra derribar el muro que Voldemort levanto en su mente y podrá unir con mi ayuda todas las fichas del rompecabezas que esta en su cabeza y cuando lo logremos armar, entonces él volverá.

Aquellas palabras me dan un hilo de esperanza. Harry sabe que tiene alguien a quien amar, sabe que su corazón ya fue entregado a mi. Quizás estaba cerca el momento, quizás no todo estaba perdido y no había necesidad de esperar otros seis años más.

-Ven -me dice aquella sabía castaña mientras me toma de la mano y me aleja de mi seguro escondite. Parpadeo sin saber del todo lo que pretende y cuando logro entenderlo, es demasiado tarde. Harry Potter y yo, estamos frente a frente.

Miro alrededor aterrado de la acción de Hermione. La vecina ya no esta, sólo somos Harry, Hermione y yo. Envueltos en una ambiente tenso. No, solo soy yo el que esta tenso. Harry permanece frente a mí, con una sonrisa interrogante mientras mira Hermione que lo saluda en ese momento con un beso en la mejilla.

Escapar, huir, irme, correr. Solo puedo pensar en eso, pero mis piernas parecen firmemente ancladas en el lugar.

-¿Cómo estás, Harry? -pregunta la castaña sin soltarme.

-Bien. Muy bien -contesta él y casi siento que me da algo cuando escucho su voz después de seis años. Se cuela por mis oídos y hace eco, provocándome un agónico dolor en el corazón. Aquella voz tan masculina, tan ausente de mi vida, de repente vuelve y toma posesión dentro de mí, revolucionándolo todo.

-Quisiera presentarte a un amigo, Harry.

Entonces él me mira, en sus ojos sólo hay cortesía y en los míos pánico y ansiedad.

-Harry, él es Draco. Draco, él es Harry.

Estira su mano derecha, esperando que yo la estreche. Por breves segundos la miro, temeroso de estrecharla y aferrarme a ella para no dejarlo ir jamás. Finalmente la tomo. Me estremezco cuando mi piel entra en contacto con la suya. Tantos recuerdos y momentos cruzan por mi mente en ese momento.

-Encantado de conocerte -me dice con voz tranquila y entonces bajo la mirada, incapaz de decir algo. Esa mirada y su voz indiferente me hieren. Harry no me recuerda, no quiere recordarme. No importa lo que Hermione diga, él simplemente me mira como quien mira una nube pasar.

-Encantado -le digo yo también, después de eternos segundos, frustrado por no lograr nada en él ahora que estamos frente a frente.

Y soltamos nuestras manos quedando ante sus ojos como simples conocidos.

Y me duele.

Y nuevamente siento que naufrago en un pasado estéril, en un pasado que ya no significa nada, que solo causa dolor.

Me doy la media vuelta, despidiéndome apenas. Hermione me alcanza antes que cruce la calle y me abraza con fuerza. No tengo ganas de escuchar sus palabras llenas de ánimo y esperanza.

Maldigo a la esperanza, la maldigo por hacerme creer, por hacerme tener fe en algo que no sucederá. Nunca.

-Draco, Ron me dijo que te espera en la madriguera. Así que debes trasladarte directo para allá. Dile a mi Ronnie y a mis tres pequeñajos que llegaré un poco tarde -me dice tratando de parecer normal -Ten fe, este fue el primer paso. La próxima semana cuando vengas a ver a Harry desde la lejanía, haré que te acerques nuevamente a él y tomaremos algo de té para...

-No regresaré más -le digo interrumpiéndola. Ella me mira con la boca abierta. El tono en mi voz le ha indicado que hablo seriamente, que estoy decidido.

-Pero Harry...

-Hermione, el día que él permita que todo regrese y por fin sepa quien fue, quien es, y regrese a mí, yo estaré esperándolo con los brazos abiertos. Mientras eso pasa, yo dejaré de venir. Como ya sabrás, yo tengo una vida, una vida con James... y estoy perdiéndome el presente a su lado por estar sumergido en un pasado que ya no comparto con Harry. Harry ya no esta a mi lado, pero James si y estaré a su lado viviendo la vida. Ya me harte de vivir en el pasado, de ansiar un futuro. Quiero vivir, vivir el presente. Éste presente, aunque Harry no este en el. Hermione, -respiro profundo y parpadeo muy rápido para evitar llorar -si sigo así, viviendo al filo de la nueva vida y la memoria perdida de Harry, lastimare James. Sin querer le he contagiado mi ansiedad, mis angustias y no voy a herirlo mas ni darle falsas esperanzas. Nos vemos después -levanto mi mano a manera de despedida y programó el translador para que me lleve a la madriguera.

Al aterrizar lo más dignamente posible, una cabeza de espesa cabellera negra se estrella contra mi cintura y sus pequeños brazos se aferran a mis caderas.

-Draco, cielo. Que bueno que ya llegaste -me dice Molly brindándome una dulce y maternal sonrisa de bienvenida -Ronnie tuvo problemas para cuidarlo ya que de repente se puso a llorar -se acerca al niño y le acaricia con ternura la alborotada melena -cielo, llegas a tiempo para almorzar. Ven, ya voy a servir.

-Dame un segundo, Molly -le pido con una falsa sonrisa. Por ahora ella no preguntara ni dirá nada. Sabe que ese tema no debe caer en oídos del pequeño niño.

-Bien cielo, te espero entonces. Y a ti también pequeño diablillo -guiñe un ojo y se dirige hacia el comedor.

Al quedar a solas con mi hijo, me arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Todo bien, James?

-Si, papá.

-¿Te estuviste portando mal con tío Ron?

-No, es sólo que me dio miedo que tú tampoco regresaras.

-Yo siempre regresare a ti, mi pequeño -y besé su frente para luego posar mis ojos en sus ojos. Tan grises como los míos. La única característica Malfoy que heredo. Porque todo lo demás, incluyendo el dorado tono de su piel, era herencia Potter. El legado de su padre, de un padre que por razones de fuerza mayor se perdía el crecimiento de su hijo. Lo abrace una vez más. James era lo único que me quedaba de Harry, la muestra viviente de todo el pasado que nos unió. Merlín, .¿por qué?, pregunto a la nada mientras siento como el niño me abraza con la misma fuerza que yo. Y suspiro, suspiro por la ironía de que Harry se hubiera y estuviera perdiendo de tantos momentos maravillosos a su lado. Sobre todo después de que gritara de dicha y casi enloqueciera de felicidad cuando fuimos comunicados de aquel poco común embarazo masculino. De alguna manera, yo llevaba en mi interior al hijo de Harry y mío.

Oh sí, si que fueron días de gloria, de planear juntos el futuro, de decidir el nombre que tendría el bebé después que naciera.

James... ese nombre lo había elegido el mismo Harry, precisamente tres noches antes de que Voldemort le lanzara aquel hechizo que le devolvió a Harry su vida muggle, despojándolo de su vida como mago, de sus recuerdos, del amor, de la amistad y de un hijo que él ansiaba ver crecer.

-¿Pudiste verlo hoy también? -me pregunta mi hijo con su dulce e infantil voz temblando de ansiedad.

-Sí, pude verlo.

-Tardaste mucho, papá. Estaba asustado.

-Pero ya estoy de regreso y no me volveré a ir -esta decidido, James y yo esperaremos en la mansión Malfoy a que Harry regrese, si es que lo hace.

-¿Papá Harry, regresará algún día?

-Regresará... algún día.

-¿Y si no regresa? -me pregunta con voz angustiada.

-Si no regresa... me tienes a mí... y yo te tengo a ti. Y haremos que eso sea más que suficiente -me incorporo y tomo al niño entre mis brazos mientras me encamino al siempre atestado comedor Weasley. Un montón de pelirrojos voltean a verme de manera alegre, haciéndome sentir bienvenido, y yo les sonrío a manera de saludo. Quien lo iba a decir, esa gente a la que tanto desprecie, ahora es mi familia. Mi querida familia.

¿Me recordarás algún día, Harry?

Espero que si, y mientras eso sucede, mientras llega el día en que me recuerdes y regreses a mí y nuestro hijo, a ocupar el lugar que mereces a nuestro lado, yo seguiré viviendo esta agonía diaria, seguiré viviendo en este infierno al que sin querer me condenaste.

.-.

**FIN**

.-.

_Mirando al exterior, hundido entre algodón,_

_con los ojos nublados..._

_Mirando sin mirar, a través del cristal,_

_recordando un pasado en el que tu estabas junto a mí._

_Si pudiera elegir... querría regresar._

_A aquel tiempo en el que los dos_

_pensamos que este amor no tendría final..._

_Más hoy, te veo marchar,_

_sabiendo que ahora ya no te veré volver._

_Te vas, te vas dejándome sin nada que decir_

_sin nada que ofrecer..._

_Y déjame que te llore en un rincón, sé que así será mejor..._

_Olvidé lo que eras para mí, ahora sólo siento un dolor sin fin._

_Ahora sólo siento un dolor sin fin..._

(El mas triste adiós - warcry)

* * *

**N.A:** Mmmm, quizas (digo QUIZAS) haga una continuacion, todo depende de si a Javi y los demas lectores les parece bien o adecuado, en lo personal me gusto como quedo XD. No todos podemos ser felices, .¿verdad luhahi y Sorata? XD. Gracias por leer!


End file.
